


就算他是蝙蝠侠，也并非什么都会

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [10]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, DCEU - Freeform, M/M, SuperBat, 亨超本蝙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 我的傻白甜本蝙小公主，只吃鸡巴不吃苦。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834798
Kudos: 14





	就算他是蝙蝠侠，也并非什么都会

1.

克拉克在与布鲁斯交往的第一天就收到了一个巨大的惊喜。他对着自己公寓烧黑了大半面的墙和那两口穿了洞的锅，欲言又止。

“别这样看着我，”布鲁斯一边往克拉克的T恤上擦着手上的碳灰，一边打完了被烟呛出的第十二个喷嚏，“我说过我不会做饭的。”

“是啊……”克拉克看着肆无忌惮把黑色手掌印留在他衣服上的布鲁斯，发不出一点脾气，“我只是一开始以为你在开玩笑而已……”

“我为什么要拿这个开玩笑？”韦恩家的宝贝少爷坦率得不留余地，连翻起的眼睛都甚是理直气壮，“不会做饭这种事又有什么可隐瞒的？我又有什么必须学会下厨的必要？”

克拉克无话可说，他只得把自己的衣服从布鲁斯手中拽出来，又替他拧来了湿毛巾，把他那张被黑灰覆盖了一片的脸擦干净，至于这件被烧掉了一圈袖子的衬衫，在克拉克拿来衣服给布鲁斯暂时换上后就被丢进了垃圾桶。

连同那两口烧穿的锅一起。

“下次不要再用‘我帮你做饭’这种东西当惊喜送给我了……”他拉着布鲁斯的手翻来覆去地看，反复确认他有没有窜出的火苗烧伤。

“别忘了，我说的是‘我不会做饭，但如果你不介意的话，我愿意试试’。”布鲁斯套上男朋友的大T恤，考虑着该如何收拾残局，“而你鼓励了我，这才造成了现在这样的结果。”

“是的，这是我的错。”克拉克勉强笑出来，“我只是……”

我只是因为认识一个看起来无所不能的蝙蝠侠，所以理所当然地认为没有什么能难倒布鲁斯·韦恩。

这不是他的错吧？！

2.

不要因为蝙蝠侠什么都会就认为布鲁斯·韦恩也什么都会，克拉克在满怀期待和布鲁斯上床时再次明确了这个几日前被推翻的认知。

彼时他们正结束漫长的一吻，布鲁斯柔韧的身体就跨坐在他的大腿之上，他们的阴茎互相擦碰，克拉克用出了所有他通过各种途径学习来的性爱经验，将布鲁斯撩动到几乎要瘫软在他怀里。饶是如此，倔强好胜的中年人依然不甘示弱，他用舌尖将感官灵敏的氪星人舔得下半身胀痛不已，他的臀瓣在克拉克的腿上有节奏地摩挲，将克拉克对这场性事的期待放大到史无前例的地步。

但当五分钟后他们依然保持着这个姿势较劲一般地纠缠时，克拉克终于忍不住了。

“布……布鲁斯，等等，”他捧着布鲁斯的脑袋希望他停止用舌头在他肩胛处的恶作剧，自己的眼里是略微不好意思的焦躁，“你就打算继续这么坐在我身上一动不动？”

“不然呢？”布鲁斯又往前挪挪，提醒克拉克如今看起来更急不可耐、更想快点进入正题的人到底是谁，“我以为你想要更多激情前戏而已。”

“而我以为你保持现状这个姿势是因为想要自己坐上来或是帮我来个……”克拉克的声调愈发往下走，说到最后他自己都不好意思地先闭了嘴。

布鲁斯却因为克拉克的话眯起了眼睛，他拨开了年轻人捧在他耳侧的手，对他的的反常不依不饶起来：

“来个什么？”

就这么说出自己的下流肖想显然令克拉克难堪，但他们现在是恋人，这是在床上，大方地交流沟通才有助于两人的床笫之事更加美妙。

于是克拉克驱赶走了尴尬，对着布鲁斯诱人湿漉的棕眼睛坦诚答道：

“……口活。”

布鲁斯脸上什么表情都没有，比承认自己不会做饭时还要直接干脆：

“我不会。”

长达三十秒的诡异静谧后，布鲁斯从克拉克身上爬了下来，克拉克尚未来得及伸手把他拽回来，布鲁斯就自己扯过了被子一副到此为止的冷静模样。

“但是你……”克拉克这次眼疾手快拉住了被子，阻止了布鲁斯的意图，同时他再一次哑口无言了，是谁说哥谭那位韦恩总裁在床上是个火辣宝贝的来着？可是，就算这只是八卦小报的流言，和他如此亲近的联盟成员们也无一不在心里默认了布鲁斯绝对是个情场高手这件事，克拉克曾一度担心自己生涩的技术会在布鲁斯面前太过露怯，那么难道，难道他这个担心根本就是多余的？

“但是什么？为什么你觉得我会那些？我为什么要会？”像是受了多大委屈似的，布鲁斯的语速都莫名变快，他细细的喘气里一半是因为氪星人方才的爱抚，一半则是因为不忿，“你应该知道，我只要在那躺着，多的是人愿意使劲浑身解数取悦我，所以我有什么必要去学习那些？”

克拉克这才发现布鲁斯说得不无道理，年纪又能代表什么？年长就一定经验更丰富？能让布鲁斯·韦恩乖乖待在床上就应当懂得满足了，为什么还要幻想布鲁斯放浪形骸地自己骑上阴茎或是来个完美口活？

“要不你就练好技术再和我上床，要不你就在梦里和那个‘什么都会’的布鲁斯·韦恩做爱去吧。”

深刻知错的克拉克低头看看自己倔强的阴茎，又看看就这样背过身拉起被子准备睡觉的布鲁斯，觉得自己变成了彻头彻尾变成了一个满脑子色情幻想同时还要强人所难的混蛋男友。

3.

不要被蝙蝠侠什么都会的错觉所迷惑——一旦接受了这种全新的认知，克拉克就不再犯错了。而且很快他就明白过来，就算换上蝙蝠侠的行头，那个把自己裹得严严实实的蝙蝠侠也绝不会就这么跪在面前把他的阴茎含进嘴里，或是从厨房中变出一桌美食。

因为他不会。

就算是蝙蝠侠，也不是什么都会的。克拉克把自己的粗长埋进布鲁斯身体里，慢悠悠地边动边想，和他原本所以为的、会在床上用尽撩人本领的布鲁斯不同，这个一旦被他推到床上就只会顺从他、勾住他腰、任他摆布的布鲁斯也同样令人欲罢不能。

他又挺挺腰，让性器碾动进布鲁斯的身体深处，换来布鲁斯绵长呻吟的同时，他也不无骄傲地想到他不仅拥有了这个人，还同时得知了蝙蝠侠不会被他人所窥得的小秘密。

“不如告诉我，布鲁斯·韦恩到底会什么？”他把已经有气无力的布鲁斯圈进怀里，亲完他的鬓角的银发又亲他的下巴的胡渣，想要从这个方面入手，好更深入地了解自己的爱人。

“我会把超人撕下的车门再重新装回去。”

“……除了那个。”

“我还会煮咖啡。”布鲁斯呼呼气，言语间是带着小小任性的自满。

“这很值得一提吗？”

“当然，”布鲁斯对克拉克展露的不屑给予的回击是扯了把他过于浓密的胸毛，“那可以用来哄生气的阿尔弗雷德。”

“有用？”

“不知道，他一口都没喝过。”

克拉克不打算再问下去了。

反正会不会煮咖啡和蝙蝠侠能不能打击罪犯也没有什么直接的联系。

4.

布鲁斯打定主意，如果克拉克准备继续深究“你还不会什么”或者“你到底会什么”的问题，他会告诉这个抓住点他的小秘密就洋洋得意的氪星人：我不会生孩子。

如果这能让克拉克闭嘴的话。

不过看在克拉克每一次问完都会说“就算布鲁斯·韦恩什么都不会，我也会是宇宙中比谁都要爱他的那个人”的份上，布鲁斯决定暂时不计较他莫名幼稚的求知欲。

布鲁斯甚少觉得自己不会的那些事对他的生活来说有多重要，他会的和不会的都很多，而他会在其中衡量、分清哪项是必要的、哪项又不是那么必要。他此前还深知自己不擅与人发展一段稳定感情，但在克拉克出现后，他不也照样接受了这个外星来的家伙成为了他人生的一部分。

5.

直到克拉克又一次在战斗中因他而受伤，布鲁斯才发现自己最该学会但永远也学不会的事还包括：阻止那个氪星人替自己挡下攻击。

他在床边守了三天，看着那些对克拉克来说全无效力的仪器，对此感到深恶痛绝。他计划好了，只要克拉克一醒来，他绝对会以最严肃的态度和最冷漠的口吻警告他下次再这么做的话，他们俩的关系就会变得无可挽回。

像是感受到他情绪的英雄终于从一动不动的状态变作勾了勾手指，握着他手的布鲁斯立刻有所感应，他握紧那只虽然坚硬但恢复热度的手，在放缓的心跳中等着那双他想念的眼睛睁开。

“嗨，”克拉克一睁眼看到的却是蓄出胡须、刘海也耷拉下来的布鲁斯，他通红的眼眶昭示着他在自己身边等待了多久，瞬间涌来的暖意让克拉克觉得自己的精神又恢复了大半，他反握住布鲁斯的手使使力，又哑着嗓子催促他：

“你应该去睡一觉。”

“我需要确定你没有任何后遗症。”布鲁斯保持着冷漠表情，尽管他的目光一寸都无法从克拉克脸上移开，他还是按照他设想的那样让自己面色毫无波澜，“如果你下一次再……”

“你啊……”克拉克执着地打断他，丢失的气力在迅速聚集回体内，就仿佛握着自己的那只手在向他传递去力量，他知道布鲁斯在埋怨也在心疼，所以他也用自己一贯的口吻对布鲁斯表示了无奈：

“你是真的学不会怎么好好照顾自己。”

握着他的手突然被甩开了，布鲁斯擦了把脸，像被什么触动了似的突兀站起：

“是啊，我不会的事有那么多，我不会下厨，不会口活，不会哄阿尔弗雷德，不会让你及时醒来……”

说着话的人又吸了吸鼻子，痛恨自己总在小他七岁的人面前展露自己最想好好隐藏的心软，但克拉克就这么直直地看着他，目光里全是深沉的爱意与包容——

“但我最不会的恐怕就是对你生气。”

方才看起来还难以动弹的克拉克因为这一句话撑着自己身体坐了起来，打算好好发一通火的人没能坚持半秒钟，就又站回床边想去扶他一把，却不想，得寸进尺的年轻人就趁着这个间隙，一把拉着他让他跌进了自己怀里。

“还有最重要的一个。”克拉克拿脸去蹭布鲁斯的胡子，想问一句“怎么我一昏迷你就连胡子都不会刮了”，又暗自觉得这种难得一见的模样实在可爱，他把唇贴在布鲁斯的额头半晌，最终还是说了别的：

“最重要的是……你不会离开我。”

被紧紧抱住的人虽然没了发脾气的余地，却也不忘在三天的惶恐后适时回击：

“那可不好说。”

6.

在床上依然什么都不会的布鲁斯·韦恩，又因为一时嘴硬，被如今在床上已经什么都学会了的克拉克·肯特再一次操到了欲哭无泪的地步。

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2017年9月1日，以此记录。


End file.
